


Bulletproof

by JustGotThemSharpened



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crownsguard!Loqi, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by fan art, Kingsglaive!Prompto, Loqi and Prompto are brothers, M/M, MT!Loqi, MT!Prompto, Noctis is younger, Regis is done with everyone's shit, Slow Burn, The Kingsglaive!Prompto AU nobody asked for, age gap between Prompto and Noctis, bratty Noctis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-04 12:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10278515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustGotThemSharpened/pseuds/JustGotThemSharpened
Summary: "Nyx was already warping and reaching the other Kingsglaives, but not Prompto. He observed as the figures leapt over the barriers.He had little time to act.He watched as his dagger cut the air and plunged one of the attackers’ back.‘Oh boy. Here goes nothing.’ He thought as he jumped off the balcony he and Nyx had been assigned to and warped."------Also known as "The Kingsglaive!Prompto AU nobody asked for".





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was inspired by [boardingtheark](http://boardingtheark.tumblr.com/)'s [art](http://boardingtheark.tumblr.com/post/155724604589/why-did-you-join-kid-youre-a-crown-city)

The gates of Insomnia’ citadel opened, and Prompto started fidgeting a bit, earning a glare from Drautos.

What, he was excited! He had never seen the Royals in flesh and bone, just scarce glimpses here and there, never this up close. Kingsglaives weren’t supposed to work in the Citadel, they were warriors, soldiers. They fought outside the city against the Empire.

A snort from his left caught his attention and he found Nyx trying to contain his laughter. He wrinkled his nose, offended.

 

“Shut up, Nyx. You were eye-fucking Lady Lunafreya when she came to visit.”

 

Nyx’s snort came to an abrupt stop and he scowled. He was lucky that the one who caught him ogling the princess was Prompto instead of Drautos. The latter would definitely make him regret it.

 

“Can’t wait till you get a girlfriend, man. I’ll be sure to fill her in with all the times you lost your lunch while warping.”

 

Prompto growled a little at that, crossing his arms over his chest. That earned him a friendly shove from the other and he smiled a little.

 

“What if I tried with Crowe?” Prompto asked, hopeful.

 

“Crowe is _way_ out of your league, Prom. Sorry.”

 

“Aww, man!”

 

Nyx smiled a little and Prompto answered with a smile of his own. He’s glad he has Nyx on his side. The other Kingsglaive was loyal, trustworthy and most of all…definitely better than he was at warping. He was happy they had each other’s backs.

As the ceremony started, music filled the square in front of the Citadel. King Regis slowly descended the stairs, his crutch at his side and his bodyguard, Clarus Amicitia, close by.

A few steps behind him, his son, Noctis. He wore a bored expression, like the whole ordeal was just an inconvenience for him.

 

“He…he doesn’t look like he wants to be here..” Prompto observed, earning a shrug from Nyx. It wasn’t like the other Kingsglaive knew the prince much better than he did.

 

While the royals made their way down the stairs, Prompto eyes were drawn to two white figures among the crowd, near the king and his son. His eyes narrowed. Something about them rubbed him the wrong way. He nudged Nyx with his elbow.

 

“What, what is it, Prompto?” he asked, scanning the crowd as well.

 

“Not sure. These guys dressed in white near the red carpet. You see ‘em?”

 

“I don’t. But keep an eye on them. Could be up to something.”

 

Prompto nodded and Nyx ruffled his hair. It usually meant he was proud of him. Prompto blushed.

Explosions echoed in the square, catching their attention. The people reunited for the event started to escape, screams from women and children filled the air.

 

It was chaos.

 

Nyx was already warping and reaching the other Kingsglaives, but not Prompto. He observed as the figures leapt over the barriers.

 

He had little time to act.

 

He watched as his dagger cut the air and plunged one of the attackers’ back.

 

‘Oh boy. Here goes nothing.’ He thought as he jumped off the balcony he and Nyx had been assigned to and warped.

 

His fingers gripped the handle and he extracted the weapon from the attacker’s back, quickly readjusting his hold and cutting the other’s throat. Blood tickled down his hand, ending up on the prince’s face as well. Noctis Lucis Caelum was looking at him, wide blue eyes burning into his own.

As their eyes met, Prompto felt something click between them. Like a piece of puzzle slotting into its rightful place.

 

He didn’t have the time to analyse that feeling, though. The guy’s companion was making his way to the king. Prompto extracted his other dagger from his sheath and threw it, hitting him right in the eye. The assailant collapsed to the ground.

Prompto stood there, between the royals, breathing heavily and waiting for the adrenaline to subdue.

 

-~-

_So...that didn’t exactly go as I planned..._ he sighed and looked around. After he had eliminated the threat, Clarus Amicitia had grabbed him and he, along members of the Crownsguard, had dragged Prompto in the King’s office. Two guards were at the door, and as much as he had hoped, none of them were his brother.

He sat on the armchair across the desk, waiting for anyone to enter at any moment now. Prompto fidgeted nervously with the leather bracelet that covered his barcode.

 

What if they discovered they were from Niflheim and threw them out?

 

He couldn’t let it happen. After all his brother had worked hard for...

 

He didn’t want to harm his brother’s position in the Crownsguard. He deserved it.

 

The heavy mahogany doors opened, snapping Prompto back to reality. The King and Clarus entered and he bowed respectfully, hands clasped behind his back.

 

He watched as the King sat on the other side of the desk and felt a hand forcing him to sit back as well. His task accomplished, Clarus went to stand next to his king.

 

“Your name is Prompto Argentum, is that correct?”

 

Oh, they were going to question him. Yeah, that was good. He could do it. Easy peasy.

 

“That’s correct, Your Majesty.” He winced when he heard how high-pitched his voice came out. Prompto cleared his throat, trying to mask his nervousness.

 

“What is your relationship with Loqi Tummelt?”

 

“He’s my half brother, Sir.” Regis’s eyes bored into his, waiting to pick up a lie, scrutinizing him.

That was when the doors opened again and his brother stormed in, a frown occupying his face. As he approached, he remembered who he was standing in front of and got down on one knee.

 

“I apologise for barging in, Your Highness. But I heard my brother had been taken in custody.” Loqi came to stand next to his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing in reassurance.

 

“You must be Loqi. My thanks for sparing us the trouble of sending someone to fetch you.” Clarus spat, his hand carefully gripping his sword’s handle.

 

“I don’t get what this is all about. Why are you questioning this child for saving my son’s and my life?” Regis inquired.

 

“Because countless witnesses, you and me included, _swore_ they didn’t see those Niflheim agents until this kid took them down.” Amicitia explained, warily eyeing the two brothers.

 

“Prompto, do you think...” Loqi started, but was soon cut off by the door opening a third time.

 

“Oh, for the love of the Six. What is it now?” King Regis snapped.

 

Titus Drautos, Cor Leonis and Nyx Ulrich entered the room. Nyx all but ran to get to Prompto, to make sure he hadn't been hurt during the fight. After reassuring him, the blond received a small smile and a friendly pat on the shoulder. At the sight of his Commander, on the other hand, Loqi froze on the spot, nervously glancing from his brother to Cor. When the older male placed a gentle hand on his back, he seemed to relax, a look of awe appearing in his eyes.

 

“Your Majesty, permit me to interrupt. We’ve found this.. Device in one on the Niff's eyes. It’s damaged, Argentum's hit cleanly broke it in half. But the other one should be intact.” Titus spoke, placing two halves of what looked like a metal chip on the King’s desk. It still had spots of dried blood here and there.

“Very well. It looks like our... Invisibility problem is resolved. Fetch the other one and make sure someone we can trust takes a good look at it.”

 

Titus nodded and left the room, Nyx behind him, even though he kept throwing worried glances in the brothers' direction.

 

“Your Majesty. We must talk with you. Preferably...just the three of us.” Prompto shot a nervous look at Clarus, who clenched his jaw and his grip on his sword.

 

“Absolutely not. Regis you cannot be safe alone with this...kid.” The bodyguard protested.

 

“He is a Kingsglaive. I _trust_ him, Clarus.” Regis dismissed the other man with a pointed look. If he had been on the receiving end of a glare like that, Prompto would have probably pissed his pants.

 

The heavy mahogany doors closed as the bodyguard left the room and before he could speak, Loqi grabbed his elbow, his lips drawn in a thin line.

 

“Are you sure about this?” His brother asked, unsure. “I trust you're making the right decision, but...”

 

Prompto smiled, placing a hand over his brother's. “He's our king,” he reassured his brother.

 

“Your Highness, you must know something about us. We're not from Galahd. We're not...from Lucis, really. We're from Niflheim. Our father is Verstael Besithia.”

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cor sighed and drew him close, embracing the young man he had learned to love. Trying to comfort him as better as could, hoping wistfully that his arms could protect him, protect both of the brothers from the carnage of their homeland. The younger melted against his body, like he had not even the force to stand upright left, tired immensely after all the years spent running from his past.  
> They stood like that until their duties called to them, forcing them apart.

 

 Loqi heaved a sigh as he waited for the elevator. He couldn't believe he was still allowed to walk around the Citadel and had still his job after the bomb his brother had dropped during their talk with the king.

Apparently, there had been background checks when they had asked for refuge in Insomnia. Of course there had been. They knew. The king, Clarus, even Cor…they had seen through their lie. They knew they were from Nifleheim.

The king had waited for a misstep from both of them and permitted them to enlist, to get close to him. Waiting for him or, gods forbid, Prompto to strike.

But neither did.

Why? Regis had realised, with time, what they really were: victims.

Victims of the Empire like many others.

Loqi still remembered the day he and Prompto denied their father’s name and decided to use their mothers' instead.

Of course, both their mothers were long gone. Killed years ago by Verstael. He had no need for them now that he had a lineage assured.

Little did he know that Loqi was old enough and smart enough to slip away from his grasp, taking his little brother with him.

“Hold the elevator’s door, please!”

Loqi's hand quickly shot on the door's sensor and stopped it from closing while the Marshal stepped inside next to him.

“Tummelt.” Cor said, nodding his head in greeting.

“Sir.” The man replied, returning the greeting.

When the doors closed the Marshal's shoulders dropped to a more relaxed stance.

“How…are you?” He asked, a little hesitant.

“I'm fine, Sir. You shouldn't concern yourself with a Niff bastard like me.”

Loqi watched has the Marshal's eyes got comically wide and his hand reached for the buttons of the elevator, stopping it mid course.

“You're mad at me.” Cor realised and stepped closer to him.

“Am I, Sir?” Loqi shot back, turning to face the Marshal.

“I couldn't tell you. My work of protecting the royal family comes first-“ The Immortal stopped abruptly, realising what he had almost said.

“If your work is so important, then you shouldn't have gotten yourself involved with me. You know that.” Loqi reached for the buttons, but Cor grabbed his hand before he could restart the elevator.

“Don't, Loqi. I know you're scared for your brother and yourself….but you're safe from the Empire here. No one will hurt you.”

Cor grabbed his chin, forcing his lover to look at him and he looked into those blue orbs that were staring back at him with fierceness.

He finally saw the real Loqi: Not a talented fighter, not a member of the Crownsguard, not a passionate lover, just a young man trying to defend with tooth and nails what little was left of his family.

“There's no such thing as ‘safe from the Empire.’” Loqi spat with venom.

Cor sighed and drew him close, embracing the young man he had learned to love. Trying to comfort him as better as could, hoping wistfully that his arms could protect him, protect _both_ of the brothers from the carnage of their homeland. The younger melted against his body, like he had not even the force to stand upright left, tired immensely after all the years spent running from his past.

They stood like that until their duties called to them, forcing them apart.

 

-~-

  


He doesn’t exactly remember when he and Cor had started their relationship.

It was like….when a thing starts happening at regular periods in your life, everyday….until it's familiar and you stop questioning it. You just…accept it.

Well, that….sounded just wrong. It wasn't as if Loqi didn't have feelings for the Marshal. On the contrary, he was quite smitten with the man, even given their age difference.

Cor was a good man, even though he liked to hide behind the heartless manslayer façade.

But more than that, Cor had always been the first to worry about him and Prompto. He had tried to help them, offered them a temporary home til they had earned enough to find their own place. Said he didn't much mind the company.

Well, Cor didn't mind the company and Loqi didn't mind starting to learn how to cook for three. Prompto didn't mind cleaning either, as long as he came back home to this…kind of family business they had built between the three of them. He didn't know about their relationship, but at the time, neither did Cor nor Loqi.

It was…innocent, at first. Cor picking him up after his shifts, Loqi dragging him to bed when he refused to go to sleep because of paperwork, evenings spent just the two of them, Prompto out with his friends from the Kingsglaive.

It was domestic, and for Loqi, who had never really had the concept of family and craved it, was hard to keep his guard up.

Loqi found himself talking about mundane things with Cor and it felt good, almost intimate. Cor sometimes talked about his day, chuckling lowly at Loqi's sheningans. Sliding onto Cor's lap and kissing him felt even better. Especially when his arms wrapped around his middle and pulled him closer instead of pushing him away. His lips chasing his own in a searing kiss, tongues battling for dominance, a battle that Loqi lost happily.

“Let me get your mind off of things for a while.” The younger had whispered, his tone promising wicked things.

And Cor had followed.

That had been his first time but he didn't tell Cor, even though he was sure the man knew or at least suspected it. Cor had made him feel loved, worshipping every inch of his bare skin with his hands and mouth, taking his time, almost toying with him.

Loqi had never thought he'd be able to find someone who could connect to his very soul like Cor did.

 

-~-

 

Adapting, at first, had been a living nightmare. Everything was so different from the Empire, Loqi still couldn't decide if it was good different or bad different. What had been important at the moment was that he and Prompto were safe and far, far far away from their father. Yeah. That was a good point to start from, Loqi had ultimately concluded.

Insomnia was a big city, Loqi was resourceful, at day, he worked as shop boy in a small bakery, at night, he did...special kinds of delivery. It wasn't that hard. They gave him a location and all he had to do was move the bag to where they wanted it, he just had to be careful and not get caught.

They happily left him alone when he wasn't helping with their drugs deliveries, after all, they had bigger fish to catch. It wasn't what he'd imaged he'd do once he'd reached Insomnia, but he could live with that. That could give Prompto education and food, that was what mattered.

It all changed when at only 15, Prompto decided he wanted to join the Kingsglaive. They had argued, oh how they had argued.

They both knew what was out there but Prompto had a strong desire to fight against the Empire, for what it did to them, what it did to others. It was for himself, he'd said. Wanted to prove he wasn't weak anymore and that he wanted to repay his brother for taking care of him.

And, oh, the irony when they both did the test and only Prompto could use the King's magic properly.

 _I should have expected it_ , Loqi had thought bitterly at the time, _after all, they had had more time to tinker with me._

Drautos had looked at him up and down then he had grunted.

“See if the Crownsguard can make some use of you, Tummelt. Maybe you're lucky.”

And they could. They had trained him, made him stronger, they gave him the opportunity to meet Cor Leonis.

 

He was a better man now, The Empire no longer held his chains, he was sure, because he was gripping them into his own hands.

 

-~-

 

He was on Crystal duty when he heard a familiar voice call to him from his comlink.

 

“Tummelt?” It was Cor, and if the use of his surname was anything to go by, he wasn't alone at the moment. Nothing good was about to happen.

 

“Yes, Sir, what's the matter, Sir?” his voice was carefully neutral. There it was, they were going to kick him out. They had discovered the whole truth about them, he would-

 

“Come to the Crownsguard meeting room. Someone wants to talk with you.”

 

He shouldn't be saying that, he really shouldn't. He had taught Prompto not to say it, but-

 

_Fuck. I'm in deep shit._

 

“I'll be there at once, Sir.” He felt a sense of dread pervading his stomach and his feet carried him slowly, as if he was expecting a platoon of execution behind the meeting room's heavy oak doors.

 

What he wasn't expecting when he got there, though, was the Prince's advisers along with the Marshal waiting for him.

 

The bodyguard was having a hushed discussion with the brainy looking guy, so Loqi thought it safe to approach his lover.

 

“What's happening?” He whispered to the older man, both looking at the two individuals bickering like an old married couple.

 

“Believe me, if I always knew what went through their heads, half of the problems of the whole citadel would be solved.” Cor shrugged, and the gesture somewhat relaxed Loqi. If he wasn't worried, then everything was good...right?

 

The conversation went something like this for a little while:

 

“So, Mr Tummelt.” Started the brainy looking one.

 

“Please, call me Loqi.”

 

“Loqi.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Prompto Argentum's older brother.”

 

“Yes, that would be me.”

 

“Prompto Argentum, member of the Kingsglaive?”

 

“I think we all know who we're talking about, Iggy.”

 

“It doesn't hurt to make sure, Gladio!”

 

“Can you two stop arguing? We don't have all day, me and Loqi here are both on duty.”

 

Cor's reprimand seemed to steer them back to the task at hand and they had the decency to look ashamed of wasting everyone's time.

 

“Let me put this straight, Mr Tum– Loqi. Prince Noctis has expressed his wish to meet your younger brother. Normally, I'd flat out refuse, but I must say, the young man interests me greatly as well.” Ignis said, talking like he was explaining his plan of attack against an enemy legion.

 

“You're.... asking for my permission to go see my younger brother?” Loqi questioned, a long blonde eyebrow raising in confusion.

 

“That's not all. With all the distrust against the Empire, having a young hero, two young brothers from the Empire fighting for Lucis and his Royal line, could change everyone's opinion on Niflheim, that there are good people amongst the monsters. I believe great things can come from this meeting.” Ignis concluded, smiling hopefully.

 

And Loqi almost believed with him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter, on my fict?
> 
> It's more likely than you think.
> 
> Hey, guys! Sorry for the long wait! My PC decided to die on me. And it's actually working by miracle right now, I'll need to get a new one soon. I was lucky I had most of this chapter already written before I had to send it for reparations.
> 
> Anyway, here's my [my blog](http://hanzohoemada.tumblr.com/)! Thanks a lot, I'll see you in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter Three

Prompto wiped some sweat from his forehead as he watched Nyx and Libertus spar, he had just finished with Luche a few minutes ago.   
Libertus was far more stronger than Nyx, but the other was faster and more agile. Prompto stared at the man as he caught Libertus in a hold and forced him to yield. Nyx laughed and patted him on the shoulder as the other complained about being one-upped by the fellow Galahdian.

Nyx caught his gaze and smirked, “you're next”, he mouthed.

The blond instinctively took a step back, scared of fighting the other man. Nyx was, and everyone in the Kingsglaive knew, one of their best warriors. His whole physique was trained and built to be one of a warrior.

To put it mildly, Nyx was a beast and Prompto was intimidated.

“I'm good, dude. Actually, I think I pulled a muscle with Luche back there-” Prompto babbled, trying to get out of the situation.

Nyx snorted at him and took the towel Pompto was offering him to mop up the sweat that had formed in his collarbone and nape.

“Can't go too easy on the Hero of Insomnia, they'll think you got lucky.” Nyx looked at him expectantly, waiting for a response.

“I'm sorry, Hero of what, now?” The blond asked, dumbly.

“You didn't know? That's what they're calling you. Savior of the Line Caelum, Sent by Six to protect the Lucian Royalty.” Nyx grinned and Prompto pouted.

“Now you're making fun of me.” Nyx laughed and clapped his shoulder with his free hand, leading him away.

The Kingsglaive's locker room were full of people, everyone was laughing and exchanging jokes while they changed in clean clothes and took showers. That was part of the reason Prompto liked them so much, they saw the consequences of the war, but still managed to keep an happy front, everyone was family, no one excluded.

The King and Clarus had kept quiet about his origins, but somehow, Prompto suspected that even if they knew, they wouldn't treat him any different.  
He dared to look at Nyx, and he saw him chatting away with Pelna. Well, looks like he would shower first.

Nyx caught up with him while he was showering a placed a hand on his shoulder, leaning close.

“We have to talk.” He whispered, sending him smile that was reassuring and flooding Prompto's system with panic.  
He finished his shower and shut off the water, leaving Nyx alone. He dressed absentmindedly, too worried by Nyx's words.

What did he want to talk about? Had the word gotten out somehow? No, impossible. He would have known. What if he wanted to end their friendship because he found him too annoying?

Prompto felt a sense of dread. Nyx was his best friend....what would he do without him? Sure, he could hang out with Luche and Pelna, but it wasn't the same!

He leaned against the wall outside the locke room, wracking his brain for a reason as to why Nyx would want to talk to him. Seriously talk to him.

“Hey, sorry it took so long. I had to greet a few people.” Nyx's voice startled him out of his panicked thoughts.

“Don't worry, I didn't wait long.” Prompto gave him the best smile he could muster while being a nervous wreck and followed him outside.  
The man brought him to a secluded area, which made all the alarms sound in Prompto's mind.

“So...what did you want to talk about?” the blond asked, trying to sound confident.

“I figured I should talk to you. After what happened with the king. I'll be honest with you: I know you’re not from Galahd.” He raised a hand, stopping Prompto from saying anything.

“It's alright, you're safe with me. I won't tell anyone. I figured you might be in trouble with the king, since you're a Niff.I just wanted you to tell me...are you in trouble?” Nyx finished, an earnest look on his face.

“I...how did you know?” Prompto's face was crestfallen. His secret was out, and even   
thought Nyx told him he was safe he felt panic rise in his throat.

“Well, for starters, you don't look Galahdian, at all. You see, when Niflheim was invaded...I was there. I saw Verstael and he wasn't alone. Your brother was with him.”

Prompto's breath itched, shocked by his friend's words. His brother? Had he witnessed Galahd's fall by the Empire's hand, unable to do anything?  
Loqi had never told him of such thing. He felt betrayed. Loqi was entitled to his secrets and Prompto had never said anything against it...but this? This was too big. He should have told him, he should have known.

Hands landed on his shoulders and pulled him out of his thoughts, his eyes met Nyx's and he took a deep breath.

“I know what you're thinking. I'm sure he had his reasons, Prompto. You can't fault him without knowing them.” The man words reassured him, even if only a little.

“I should...I should talk to him.” Prompto stammered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey! I'm back! Sorry for taking so long. I swear I'm still working on this, it's just taking a while between a fan fiction I'm doing for another fandom (Overwatch, McHanzo. Give it a read if you're interested!) and school it's been hard.
> 
> Thank you everyone for your kind comments and kudos! I appreciate them a lot!!
> 
> Forgive me for the short chapter, it's pretty much filler;;


End file.
